


a thousand lips a thousand tongues a thousand throats a thousand lungs

by macabrekawaii



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Jason Todd is a very good boy, Jason Todd looks prettiest on his knees, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Jason Todd, Subspace, not even a semblance of a plot, there is absolutely no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Ah yes another raunchy PWP party wherein Dick Grayson is a bossy bitch and won't let Jason get off until he's good and ready.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	a thousand lips a thousand tongues a thousand throats a thousand lungs

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah yeahhhh I know I have an ongoing series of these bois to continue (and oops the next fic is about 6000 words so far and mostly porn? I swear it's a whole ass case fic though) but I was given the idea to write some Dom!Dick being mean to sub!Jason and this took precedence. Why work on any of my ongoing WIPs when instead I can shit out some vaguely dominant Dick for my fave fellow authors. Hope y’all enjoy this bossy BITCH
> 
> Title is from "Suck" by NIN which I played on repeat writing this. 
> 
> _A thousand lips a thousand tongues  
>  A thousand throats a thousand lungs  
> A thousand ways to make it true  
> I want to do terrible things to you_

Dick looks up at Jason through his lashes, a slow, languid smile breaking across his face. He eases himself up in the bed, slowly dragging himself off Jason’s cock as he slides upwards, keeping his ankles crossed behind Jason’s neck with legs draped over his shoulders.

  
“C’mon Dickie,” Jason knows he is whining but he is far too gone to care, “let me finish baby.” He’s panting hard, sweat-soaked hair sticking to his forehead. He’s all but shaking as Dick withdraws himself inch by inch off his hard length.

  
“I told you it’s my turn.”

  
“You’ve come three times already,” Jason pants. And it’s true. They’ve been at this for hours, and Dick’s had his fair share of orgasms, keeping Jason needy and on edge each time Dick recovers. Jason’s been fucking him for the better part of half an hour, or more truthfully, Dick’s been fucking himself on Jason’s cock, trapping him with his legs, barely letting Jason move an inch.

  
“It’s _my_ turn.”  
  


Dick arches his back and places a foot on Jason’s chest and gives him a quick kick, not hard, just enough to send a message. Jason takes the hint and leans backwards, quickly getting into a proper kneeling position.

  
“Can I touch myself?” Jason pleads. 

  
“Oh no puppy, you’re going to have to work for it.” Dick’s foot nudges at Jason’s erection, ghosting lightly, barely registering as contact.

  
Jason makes a broken noise, low and quiet, like a sob that didn’t quite make it out, and arches up into the touch, desperate for contact. Before he can find any, Dick crawls towards him, eyes hungry, and gets up on his knees. Dick grabs Jason by the hair, yanking his head up with a sharp snap, while pushing his other hand on his shoulder, making the larger man hunch forward.

  
Jason gazes up at Dick with a look he tries not to admit is reverence.

  
“You’re such a good boy, little wing.” Dick strokes at the side of his face, gently runs a thumb across Jason’s bottom lip. It’d be romantic if it weren’t for Dick’s leaking cock rubbing against his other cheek.

  
The words crackle down Jason’s spine like an electric current. He feels his dick twitch, arousal pooling in his belly. He looks up at Dick again, eyes glassy and unfocused. He mumbles something in reply, not even sure himself what it is, and Dick takes the opportunity to slide into his wet, open mouth.

  
“Suck me until I finish down your throat, and then I’ll consider letting you touch yourself.”  
  
Tears sting at the corners of Jason’s eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks.

  
Dick slides two fingers into Jason’s mouth, trickling drool down Jason’s chin. His jaw is already aching around Dick’s girth, and the fingers almost make him gag. He feels his throat flinch reflectively as Dick presses them against his tongue.

  
“See? That’s a good little slut. That’s my good little wing. I knew you could take a little more. You’ve been so patient for me.”

Jason whines.

  
“You’re so pretty like this, on your knees, taking me deep.” Dick pushes Jason all the way down, practically smashing his face against the hard planes of his abs. Jason does gag then, his throat clenching around the intrusive length. He sputters, and the tears in his eyes come in earnest. He knows he must look a mess. He feels like a fucking mess.

  
It’s hard to make Jason feel small, and though he has a good head over Dick normally, like this, he feels dwarfed by him, crowded in by Dick’s body. He has nowhere to go, throat impaled on Dick’s length, one hand keeping him in place, the other in his mouth, holding it open. He breathes through his nose, trying to stay focused and steady, but his head swims with the scent of the other man, the warm musk of his body right up against his face. It’s getting harder and harder to think and Jason knows it’s easier to just let go, let himself float, let himself be _used_ by Dick.

Precome dribbles from the tip of Jason’s straining cock and Dick lets go of his hair, reaches down and swipes his thumb through the beads of wetness. Jason reflexively shudders at the touch, wishing he could lean into it but the hand in his mouth holds him steady. His eyes widen as he watches Dick lick his own taste from his hand, feels his other flex against his tongue again. Everything feels hazy and distant. Jason can smell Dick’s sweat, his arousal, the tang of all the times Dick has come already and god, Jason _hasn’t,_ hasn’t for hours. He feels wound tight enough to snap. He swallows thickly and Dick takes this chance to angle himself up, to push even further. Each thrust slams his full length into Jason’s open throat. Dick picks up his pace and slides his hand out of Jason’s mouth, cupping his face, digging his nails in just a bit.

  
“Hmmf—” Jason’s throat convulses around the further intrusion of Dick’s length. He pants through his nose, struggling for every breath. Dick dives into his mouth hard and reaches back to grab his hair again, this time yanking it back harshly with every thrust. The burn of it is _so much_. Everything is happening so fucking much. Jason feels Dick’s fingers, slick with his saliva, gripping his face, holding him steady. He has no control, nothing he can do besides getting fucked by Dick’s thick cock, drool pouring down his chin.

Dick lets go of Jason’s face and wraps his long fingers around Jason’s throat, putting pressure in all the right places.

  
“You love this,” Dick snarls down at him. It is not a question. “I wish you could see yourself, fuck, Jason.” Dick groans his name like it’s a swear. “Maybe next time I’ll bring a camera. Make you pose when you’re all prettied up like this, crying and filthy.”

  
Jason couldn’t make a sound even if he wanted to but he moans around Dick’s cock anyway, tries to look up at Dick through tear-soaked, bleary eyes. He feels like he’s going to pass out any moment, the edges of his vision getting spotty. Dick’s telling him something else, something about Jason taking him so, so good, but Jason is not available. He is bluescreened. He is gone. There is nothing in the universe but Dick Fucking Grayson’s cock in his mouth, the hand at his throat and _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. He jerks his hips at absolutely nothing, feeling his arousal peaking. Dick is completely right: he loves this.   
  
Dick wrenches Jason off his dick by his hair and for a moment, Jason mouths at nothing but air. Before he can even register the loss of Dick’s weight on his tongue, Dick is coming hard, painting his face with wet heat. Dick’s hand releases Jason’s throat and it’s like goddamn Dorothy opening the door to to Oz. Technicolor slams into Jason’s vision and his head spins, the room tilts beneath him. He arches up as he takes a deep breath, the air hitting his lungs like fire in his veins, his cock gives a twitch and that is it, he is gone, orgasm hitting him so fast Jason thinks he might fall backwards. It takes him a moment to realize the sound of a scream is his own, tearing up out of his abused throat, his burning lungs. Dick’s spend falls into his mouth as he pants, coming down. He licks his lips, the acrid taste bringing him back to his surroundings. Jason can feel a hand moving gently through his sweaty hair, pushing his shock of white off his forehead.

  
“You with me here little wing?” Dick’s thumb caresses the side of his face, scooping up some of his mess. He presses the digit to his own lips, tasting Jason once again. Jason groans.

  
“Yeah….. yeah I’m with you.” His voice feels distorted and heavy in his mouth. Dick reaches down and pushes some of Jason’s come past his lips. He sucks on Dick’s finger, licking it clean, laving his tongue up the web where his thumb meets the rest of his hand.

  
“Hey pup,” Dick’s other hand keeps petting at Jason’s hair, “I never said you could finish.”

  
Jason blinks, only now realizing that yeah, he just came untouched. But Dick’s voice is soft, free from reprimand. “Uh… I…”

  
“It’s alright."

  
“I never said I was good at following instructions.”

  
“I’ll have to give you a better incentive next time.”

  
To that, Jason raises a brow, but Dick just laughs and bends forward, capturing Jason’s mouth in a kiss.


End file.
